Kiyoharu Nanahoshi
Kiyoharu Nanahoshi is a selectable character from True Love Sweet Lies. Background Coming Soon... His Lie Kiyoharu Nanahoshi - His Lie.jpg Kiyoharu_Nanahoshi-_His_Lie_2.jpg Appearance Kiyoharu has light, beige-coloured skin. He has relaxed and somewhat feathery brown hair, with bangs that fall in front of his face. He also has side bangs that frame his face. His eyes are generally the same colour as his hair, but they sometimes appear to have a golden-orange tint to them, in various CG images. He is quite tall and lean. Kiyoharu has a smirking face, as his default facial expression. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Kiyoharu is often seen wearing an unzipped black biker jacket. It has an upright collar and zippered breast pockets. The sleeves of the jackets also have zippers, around the wrist area. A white, shallow v-neck tee is worn underneath the jacket. He wears blue denim jeans for pants; and presumably also wears enclosed shoes as well. *'Disguise:' Whenever Kiyoharu is working undercover as Mr Ueda; he wears a formal black blazer and pants. A white collared t-shirt is worn underneath his suit jacket - and he wears a well-fiited, light grey or silver necktie. Additionally, he wears rectangular glasses with black frames. *'Sleep Attire:' He wears a dark green, long-sleeved pajama top with a crew neckline. An undershirt is also present, which appears to be a light, jade green and long-sleeved. It can be assumed that he wears pajama pants of the same dark green. *'Formal Attire:' He is occasionally seen in a black suit, secured by a belt, which has a silver-coloured buckle. His collared tee, blazer and pants are all black. A crimson necktie is seen on this outfit as well. The blazer has two buttons and it is buttoned at the top button, but left unbuttoned for the second blazer button. In another one other CG image, Kiyoharu is wearing a tuxedo - resembling that of either a groom or a butler. He wears a black tailcoat, with three silver buttons on either side of the jacket - a white collar t-shirt, a dark red vest and a black tie. The tie overlaps collar of the tee and he also wears white gloves. It can be assumed that he wears black pants and enclosed dress shoes with this outfit as well. *'Other Clothing:' He is seen with a basic, white collared dress shirt a few times. The long sleeves are pulled up loosely, with basic sleeve cuffs at the opening of the arms sleeves. In the sequel epilogue image, Kiyoharu wears a maroon cardigan over light yellow, collared t-shirt. On the promotional poster and introductory CG image for the game, Kiyoharu wears a suit - alongside Sakuya, Rui and the MC in a short dress. He wears a black formal jacket and pants. Underneath his jacket, is a long-sleeved, grey dress shirt - with a collar and black buttons. Singular black buttons are also found on the cuffs of the dress shirt's sleeves as well. Personality Kiyoharu is described as arrogant on his in-game profile. He is self-assured, very confident and versatile. He is swift to adapt to new or unexpected situations, almost effortlessly. He is a good actor and often teases and jokes with the MC. He can be quite mischievous around her - and the MC find it difficult to detect whether or not he is honest or toying with her feelings - in order to fulfill his own ulterior motives. He gives the MC a bracelet transceiver and a ring with a hidden camera. This could potentially mean that Kiyoharu created these devices, since he is known as the team's mechanic. Consequently, it shows that he is quite intelligent. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Pictured Incident Coming Soon... Romantic Interlude Coming Soon... Trouble in Paradise Coming Soon... Living with Him? Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Captured Hearts Coming Soon... Captured Hearts Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *His given name, '清陽' is made up of the characters '清' - meaning "pure" or "exorcise"; whilst '陽' means "yang" (from yin ans yang,) or "daytime". His name means "purifying day" in English. *Kiyoharu's surname, '七星' is the Japanese term for the Big Dipper (it's roughly shaped like a ladle, or a dipper,) / Plough asterim in the Ursa Major constellation. It has seven stars - called Alioth, Alkaid, Dubhe, Megrez, Merak, Mizar and Phecda. *Kiyoharu has a huggie earring pierced in his left earlobe - which directly parallels his brother, Sakuya, who has the same earring worn in his right earlobe. *Like Sakuya, Kiyoharu's earring appears to be missing in some CG images in Kiyoharu's route. This is most prominent in the first CG image, with Kiyoharu in the shower - his left ear clearly in view and has no earring in it. It could be assumed he takes it out, but the exact reason why is unclear. *Since his earring is pierced in his left ear, this may be a potential implication that he is the lesser child. Kiyoharu is quite deceitful, arrogant and cunning. The left side is associated with ill will, bad luck, the 'yin' in Chinese culture. "Sinister" is the Latin equivalent term, which defines evil (Kiyoharu is not a villain, but he can be a compulsive liar,) and bad intentions. The word 'left' comes from the Anglo-Saxon word, "lyft", which means "foolish", "weak" or "idle". Category:True Love Sweet Lies Category:Kiyoharu Nanahoshi Category:Characters Category:Mechanic Category:GE2015 Category:Gemini Sign